05 July 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-07-05 ; Comments *Peel reveals that he kissed Barbara Windsor today, when he met her while during his usual Thursday work for R4. "I kissed her on the cheek. And I was quite proud of that." *Plays a minute and a half of the Usual Suspects track at 45 rpm before deciding it should be played at 33 and a third. *Peel is listed as a co-composer of a track released Sean Dickson's group High Fidelity. He describes the recording process for 'Pig Might Fly': "What I did was sit here with the omnichord that Sean had so generously given to me and made sort of swirly noises on it and recorded them, sent them off to him and he worked it into a tune." *Flossie arrives home halfway through the programme, having been to Ipswich to see Belle & Sebastian. *Peel twice performs his mating fox impression (his party trick) before the Cadets track. Sessions *Sean Dickson #2. Live at Peel Acres. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''(JP: 'Well hello there and welcome to Peel Acres. Tonight, omnichord heaven with Sean Dickson.')'' *Miss Black America: Human Punk (EP - Adrenaline Junkie Class-A Mentalist) Repeat Records *Rare Essence: Shoo-Be-Do-Wop (LP - Rare Essence Greatest Hits Vol.1) Rare One Records *Sean Dickson: Scream If You Wanna Go Faster (session) *Usual Suspects: Ed 209 (Lunacy EP 12" single) Renegade Hardware *Creeper Lagoon: Sunfair (LP - Take Back The Universe And Give Me Yesterday) Dreamworks Records *Herman Dune: I Look At You At Night (CD - They Go To The Woods) Shrimper *''(JP: 'Let me tell you that when this radio programme is going on in this house, it is the least important thing that is happening. If the cat is being wormed, that takes priority.')'' *Schlammpeitziger: Spaceagent Zimmermann (LP - Collected Simplesongs Of My Temporary Past) Domino *Ronnie Ronalde: Stars Are The Windows Of Heaven (CD - EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *Sean Dickson: Two Up Two Down (session) *''(JP: 'Anita the producer and myself drive up from London every Thursday evening to do this programme from Peel Acres and as we drive, as I've mentioned before, we listen to Bob Harris country on Radio 2, in the hope that Bob will play a decent record and every once in a while he does... that doesn't sound right does it? ... So this a record which Bob wouldn't play, but I think he should.')'' *Tennessee Twin: These Thoughts Are Occupied (7") Mint Records *Laura Cantrell: Queen Of The Coast (LP - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit and Polish *''(JP: 'I think I want to be buried with this LP, although not yet.')'' *Backdraft: Misconception: (LP - Botchit Breaks 4) Botchit & Scarper Records *Reverend Pike: I Hate Tescos (DIY Vasectomy EP) Stupidcat *Rhonda Vincent: The Martha White Theme (LP - The Storm Still Rages) Rounder Records *Rod Dennis Mento Band: Cut Munu (LP - Rod Dennis Mento Band) Penthouse *Sean Dickson: Electro Mail (session) *Detroit Cobras: Right Around The Corner (CD - Life, Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry *James Ruskin: Confession (LP - Into Submission) Tresor *Sitcom Warriors: If You Knew The Circumstances (7" EP) white label *Charlie Kunz: Piano medley feat. Only You, All I Need Is You, Pennsylvania Polka - Pig's Big 78 *''(JP: 'He was my dad's favourite artist and that's the first time I've ever played one of his records on the radio.')'' *Sean Dickson: Teenage Kicks (session) *Slowride: Rockets And Jets (LP - Sound Spirit Fury Fire Deep Elm sampler No.3) Deep Elm *Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo (LP - Modern Vocal Groups Vol 5) Ace Records *Bonny Billy: Sweeter Than Anything (EP - More Revery) Temporary Residence Records *Bhundu Boys: Chekudya Chose (LP - The Shed Session) Sadza *Sean Dickson: Omnichord 4 am (session) *Pugwash: Boomerang (12") Liquid Records File ;Name *John Peel 05-07-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:17 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment